Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Notify Tech21101 (Tecton ) if you are going to change or add something and link the video so he can make changes to the youtube playlist. Preferably, contact on his message wall or TG him on NationStates. Character Themes Reigning National Leaders Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl Emperor Aodhain Fhion President Miraak Chairman Joko Widodo Authith, the Challenger Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex Valgt-Kriger Tormund Hvittskjegg President Davin Lucatiel First Citizen Jorgen Krister Singvald Harrison Cordin Mr. Galaxy, the Galactic King Siegfried Blackfire Tvest Longbow Former National Leaders King Harold Uril (Deceased) Chairman Hermann Fegelein (Resigned) Uhlek, the Living God (Exiled) Utuk Xul Xavier Blackvire Vincent Amory Politicians Fel Longbow Jackie Chan Lord Lochlainn Comhairle Lord Mochuda Sciandor Lorina Hilsan Ionadai Comhairle Yasok Ruuk Teague Martin "Grunt" Wurz Military Figures Garrus Vakarian Jahrita Woods Camiso Olymdas Legion Platoon Lord Oswallt Vaughan John Lucas Sun Wu General Vallium Vanadis Nefas Shi-no-Sutorōku Max Payne Zero Maal Sir Gwydion Morgan Zaros Ichtlarin Azzanadra Thommas Erik Christersen Jaaron Jan Snover Rohan Argadain Assassins and Spies Saren Arterius Sahkonteic/ TR-12 (Thane Krios) Nicolas Lau Daud Corvo Mercenaries and Adventurers Logan Sterrist Cirynath Genior Arvin Jenkins Sokre Driin Mordin Salders Gaveros Maldor Flavius Auquinius Bucellarius/Flaoan Auqui Outlaws and Vigilantes Olrynion Kyron Visenna Sciandor Maeroi Dharin Drakfos Reok Meaghan Tenebris Timothy Danweller Conmhac Niocaill Avery Killn Icas the Contractor Civilians Julhaj Teikeerus Dr. Bishop Christian Decudo Aaron Janssen Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian Haythiel Judvig Eanciallmhar The Leviathan Taer-Aleacht Vuile-Lasair Scaerltar The Red and Yellow Devil Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Bunaitheoir Luath Rialoir Luath Flameheart Valring Aithis Dauley Feraen Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal Mithir Maldor Others Gwylindil The Invisible Man The Enigma Chad Infinitie Eilric Fhion Aodmeyr Fhion Estella Amory Shade Character Combat Themes Macaranghrian Combat Theme Sahkonteic/Thane Krios Combat Theme Olrynion Kyron Combat Theme Rohan Argadain Combat Theme Gaveros Maldor Combat Theme Sir Gwydion Morgan Combat Theme Visenna Sciandor Combat Theme Logan Sterrist Combat Theme Sokre Driin Combat Theme Max Payne Combat Theme Nicolas Lau Combat Theme Faction Themes Alliances The Combine The Trepadacious Affinity Military/Police Forces Athrugadhi Armed Forces Athrugadhi Special Reconnaissance Forces Pasukan Tentara Asia Vossland Armed Forces UR Military Solverus (Faction) The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Agency (The Spectres) The Alliance to Ascend Humanity The Chivalric Order of Ariilyth Yaok'tlayekoani Powered Infantry Division Interplanetary Metropolitan Civil-protection War Party Assassin/Spy Organisations The Shadowscales The Black Talons The Dragon's Eye The Knives of Mora Pendiaman Noble Families/Houses & Clans House Fhion House Vaughan House Comhairle House Sciandor Clan Akira Historical Noble Families/Houses & Clans House Sciathan Others The Nightroamers of Belryn (The NRB) Royal Paradisal Church of Asia Ahkriim Institute of Technology Species/Race Themes The Drohkituwah The Westarians The White Walkers National Anthems Alkarzia "Flight of the Firebird" - The Athrugadhi Empire "A Future for the Krogan" - Tuchankorr Apocrypha "Eternal Destiny" - New Resdayn "New Traditions" - The Psijic Dominion "You'll Never Walk Alone" - UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "O great Fharia" - Fharia "Fortitudo, Constantia Et Patria" - Utaina "Tears of Triumph" - Tecton "The United Republic's Voyage" - The United Republic "En drøm av hjem" - Jernheim "Flight of Romulus"- United Midgard "Apotheosis" - The Nascencia Reshios (Plipperoustocrat) Peace Themes Athrugadhi Empire Peace Theme Tuchankorr Peace Theme Psijic Dominion Peace Theme Zaanzarr Peace Theme Jernheim Peace Theme The UAAA Peace Theme Altachtic Peace Theme Wahpetonwan Peace Theme Titonwan Peace Theme Scourge of God Peace Theme Tecton Peace Theme United Republic Peace Theme War Themes Alliance War Themes The Combine War Theme The Trepadacious Affinity War Theme Nation War Themes Athrugadhi Empire War Theme Tecton War Theme Vossland War Theme UAAA War Theme Apocrypha War Theme United Republic War Theme Tuzekhe War Theme Shyqoir War Theme Psijic Dominion War theme Altachtic War Theme Tuchankorr War Theme Jernheim War Theme Wahpetonwan War Theme Titonwan War Theme Fharia War Theme Scourge of God War Theme The Dragon's Eye War Theme Hetic War Theme Location Themes Galaxies The Erviadus Galaxy Star Systems Vossland's Star Systems The Athrugadhi Systems Ka'lu'umil space Asian Star Systems United Republic Space Planets Bael-Ithir New Asgilath Pykikhzo Mim Cities Ardu-Orga Arkngthand Anheim Vault City Belryn Guangdong Regions Camadyr's Reach Talamh-Arohgard Talamh-Na-Hailleachta Talamh-Croi Southwing Asaland The Hyranesia Bjelloden Goldlands Lunatheim Lotodden The Meladi Valukaar Stormland Paradisus Grand Structures Rah Du'ul Goldwing The Tower of the Ashes Istana Negara Other Vault 8 The Cave The Slums The Shadow District RP Main Themes Deus Ex Animus Main Theme Animus Ex Personalitas Main Theme Personalitas Ex Memoria Main Theme Daunting Odds Main Theme Repercussions Main Theme A Shroud Over Ashes Main Theme Event Themes Deus Ex Animus Part 1 Erebos Base Omega (Julhaj and Garrus investigate Erebos Base Omega) Julhaj's Ascension (Julhaj is augmented.) Battle against Gallith (The Frost Serpent) (The Mahtiid Crew face a frost serpent) Battle for Los Obitus (The Mahtiid Crew fight Xiuhtecuhtli transgenics at Los Obitus) The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap (Trangenics ambush the Mahtiid Crew at Caligo) Return to Erebos (The Mahtiid Crew sneaks past the transgenics at Erebos Base Omega) The Base (The Xiuhtecuhtli base reveals itself and the portals are opened) Dark Energy (The final run through the Xiuhtecuhtli base) A New Contract (Julhaj converses with The Observer) Deus Ex Animus Part 2 Prologue: The Dream (Saren experiences a life-like dream) The Equation (Dr. Bishop discovers the equations) The Window (Dr. Bishop gives his presentation of the window) Main story: There's Always a First Time (Julhaj investigates the laboratory) Interplanetary Metropolitan Conspiracy (Julhaj infiltrates the cave) Station Zero (Olrynion holds his ground at Station Zero) "Thane" (Julhaj is approached by 'Thane Krios') "With the Point of a Claw" (Julhaj and Luius talk as Thane and Camiso sneak into the facility) Tracking the Traitor (Thane and Camiso confront Luius as the others are caught in a shootout) The Past Repeats (Julhaj, Olrynion, and Jahrita converse with Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl) The Ashen Road (The crew travel to Vvardenfell and into Red Mountain) Conversations with a Madman (The Mahtiid crew meets Sheogorath) "A Versatile Life" (The crew searches through the Versalife facility) Over Here (The crew finds Lorkhan's Heart) Over There (Masser ambient theme) Civilisation (Olrynion sneaks around an underground Dunmeri city) Past Glory (The Mahtiid Crew explore the Battlespire) Present Danger (The Digitals attack, Thane betrays Olrynion) Cries of a Scorched Moon (Secunda ambient theme) "Poet's Irony" (Saren preaches a posthuman future) The Oldest Fight (The climactic battle against Saren and his geth) Epilogue: Green, Green, Green, Red Orchestrated Objective Reduction Others Awakening of Macaranghrian (Macaranghrian awakens) Macaranghrian Attacks (Macaranghrian attacks Kaleilrun) The Sacking of Dragon's Maw (Macaranghrian and Haythiel invade Dragon's Maw) Leaving Vault 8 (Aaron Janssen leaves Vault 8) Project Sentinel Reveal (Project Sentinel is revealed) Bandit Ambush (Aodhain and Aaron are attacked by bandits outside Vault 8) Authith vs. The Wrath (Authith faces the Wrath in the Corrupted Arena) Raiders of the North P1: Attackers at the Shore (The Jerns launch their attack on Yaji) Raiders of the North P2: Ice Dragons (The Ice Dragons appear) Raiders of the North P3: The Sea of Ice (The Icy Sea freezes and the White Walkers charge) The Scourge of God: Fall of Russia (The Huns invade Russia) Blackvire & Siegfried vs Nagraand Siegfried vs Blackvire/Siegfried vs Utuk Xul Object:Overlord War Future Event Themes Animus Ex Personalitas Act 1 Sets: Ambient Stealth Combat Main Story: Preperation Black Eagle Final Attack Epilogue: "Special Missions Require Special Weapons" Personalitas Ex Memoria Repercussions (UR Civil War) Loyalty's shifting Screams of Dissent The First Soul Claimed by War Lines are Drawn War Has Arrived Undoing of Progress Mim Burning The Temple's Destruction For the United Republic All Fleets Attack Now, We Rebuild A Shroud Over Ashes Sets: Ambient Stealth Combat Main Story: Metropolis Underworld Beneath the Ashes The Night's Mistress The Outcast Eidetic Sleuthing Nightly Silence The Great Raid A Wingless Angel Reflections The Temple of Vuile Tension To Die Before the Emperor Flight from the Crypts Furtiveness Futility "One Minute" The Last Stand The Tower of the Ashes Others A Visit to the Past Heard The True Measure of a God "Them" Three Way War "It" Planet-X/Secrets of the Past That's Not the Ending I Expected The End UR Civil War Conflict at Kehjah Final Stage Historic Event Themes Aodhain's Rebellion Aodhain's Rebellion The Battle for Maes-Aur The Battle of Roseford P1 The Battle of Roseford P2 The Battle of Roseford P3 Advance into Camadyr's Reach The Reddening of Goldwing/The Sacking of Ardu-Orga Coronation Other Kiamat Misc MLG Olympics Official MLG Olympics Theme The Illuminati Thomas the Dank Engine Other Corrupt Stone Colossi Saved Themes Scholar Saved Themes Promethean The Future of Mankind Dogmatic Engineering Earth's Ambassadors Deep Memory Mankind Divided Trailer Theme Interceptors Duel Spirit of Death Detroit Sewer Combat Detroit Sewer Combat 2 Everybody Lies Sanctuary England anno 1066 HMS Victory Jack the Ripper #1 Deus Ex Theme 12-20-82 Song Pre Battle Western Fragile Truce Epitah Elipse Indian Boba Fett Theme Jack the Ripper #2 Xenomalleum Deus Ex Mankind Divided Dubai Theme DXHR Picus Get to Funicular Combat Dogmatic Engineering Welcome to Boston Trouble in Town Freedom Fighter Grenadiers March MGS4 Theme Ice and Conquest Tide Hunter Lahar Primordial Majesty It's a Long Way to Tipperary Crusader Kings Theme Duke of Death Acre Underworld Access the Animus We are Diamond Dogs The Girl's Gone Bloodstained Anthem Escape Theme Venice Escape Night Mission in Venice Chariot Chase London is Waiting A New Beginning House of Black and White Detroit Center Ambient Sins of The Father Instrumental After the Crash Derelict Row Combat Derelict Row Ambient Below Detroit Picus Combat The Road to Masyaf Notorious MGS:GZ Theme Light of the Seven AES Saved Themes Catfish Muse Legions of the West (Alternate) The Red Horse (Alternate) Concealed Blades Glory Champions of God (Alternate) Tour of Venice Flight over Venice City of Rome Imagine Utopia The Sixth Day The Pantheon Intense Borgia- The Rulers of Rome LoTW Dynamic Humanity's Hope Battle of Tolan Americas Campaign Octli Home in Florence Napoleon End Credits Elysium Fields Welcome to Constantinople https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDtj-2qnTXk https://youtu.be/oKGuoxFufh0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOIT16rLwdE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH8s3905OSY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpYjCtAQBx8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mbbc3CDA8QE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scux8s-gRjI Owen saved themes On the Verge of Assault River Flows in You Combat Drugs Panama NJ Sejong War Theme China War Theme Art of War The Last Samurai-Spectres in the fog The Last Samurai-Red Warrior Rising Sun Meiji Peace Meiji War Tech Saved Themes (That may or may not be used.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2QZBq6STME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1wmmAkG32g https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II-mfLZJag0 Broken Mind Category:Themes